In At The Deep End
by EleanorKate
Summary: Yeah, I know its a bit early for a Christmas Party but it was a means to an end :) The precinct has its party at Lux and Chloe finds out something about the place that she never knew before. Moved to M. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I agree to this?" Chloe whispered to herself as she moved from side to side, sighing heavily at her reflection.

It was one week until Christmas and the station party loomed like some God-awful spectre tonight. The enforced fancy dress made matters a trillion times worse and the fact that it was being held at Lux - the home of her only just about boyfriend - just about topped it all off.

Chloe looked at herself in the bedroom mirror again. The party had no theme (thankfully) but she played it safe as per usual. Short layers of black and purple petticoats that made it to mid thigh, striped tights to go, a royal purple corset business that safely covered her assets and plenty more and a pair of _wings._ The irony of it. She had found it online and Lucifer's comment of '_Oooh, a kinky fairy'_ as he leant over her shoulder put her off immediately, but she had left it too late go shopping so it had to do. They were 4 weeks of dates deep and his constant abuse of her personal space had not lessened; in fact he was taking every opportunity to touch her but she had yet been to grace his bed.

Now, before she could think further her cell buzzed. _"Outside"_ the message read. Dan had offered to collect her and she was glad that she did not have to walk into Lux alone dressed like she should be standing on a street corner.

Chloe scooted downstairs as best she could in her clumpy heels and as she opened the front door her eyes met Batman. His costume actually looked amazing with its armoured breastplate and cape. "Where's Robin?" she asked, looking around him and finding him on his own. It was intended as a joke and an old one at that.

"Not coming; he's having a night in. We are picking up Poison Ivy instead" he offered stepping aside so she could lock the door, slipping the keys into a microscopic black handbag. She looked at him confused. "Ella. She's coming as Poison Ivy".

"Oh, okay" she said, gently pushing the door to make sure it was locked. She followed him down the path to the cab and as they settled in she sat rammed up against the door as far away from him as possible, feeling self conscious that there was so much of her on display. He might have been closer to her in some days past but now even his company still made her feel uncomfortable.

"You do look so good you know", Dan offered wondering why she was being so distant. It wasn't meant in any other way than a friendly compliment. That ship had sailed long ago and he had suspicions she that was seeing someone. He was just not sure who and it was certainly not Lucifer Morningstar. He thought Chloe had more sense than that.

"Thanks Dan" The response was less than enthusiastic and he decided to leave it be.

Lux had been closed tonight solely so it could host them all. She knew Lucifer had been approached months ago to see if would mind if they used the venue and he was never a Devil to say no, so as Dan, Ella and Chloe walked down the stairs into the main floor, the tables had all been made up with cutlery and they could see waiting on staff all in a huddle talking to Lucifer. The whole club was subtely dressed in co-ordinated Christmas decorations but she knew it was put on solely for tonight. Upstairs, the penthouse was as it normally was without a scrap of tinsel in sight; so different to her own home that looked Santa had vomited on every surface. She would miss the day that Trixie grew out of it. Chloe made a beeline for the group, leaving her companions behind with a smile. She had no intention of playing gooseberry tonight.

As she walked across, the waiting staff scattered and her eyes met Count Dracula. "Hello you," she said as she approached him.

"Hello yourself," Lucifer smiled back as he greeted her.

Chloe looked him up and down, gently touching the sweep of the red lined cape that was over his shoulders. "Nice costume. Where's the fangs?" she giggled.

"In my pocket for later use", Lucifer responded, eyes flashing red for a second. Chloe laughed as she reached for a glass of champagne that was on the bar behind him; the fact he was leering at her only ignited a spark. She took a sip of the ice cold drink in her hand. This was on the LAPD and she intended to enjoy herself. "I have to say I am glad you weren't put off by my rather clumsy description of that costume". Lucifer reached over the top of her shoulder and touched the tip of one of the black jewelled wings. "Its more like kinky angel not fairy". He bent and kissed her on the cheek. "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you Lucifer", she replied, still very careful of the fact that their romantic relationship was still very much kept under wraps although she was sure a few people knew. It was still quiet early though and the club was half empty.

"Oh dear me" she heard from Lucifer as he gestured towards the stairs and she followed his gaze. Three devils walked in side by side, all in red with tails, horns, the lot..."I _do not_ look like that underneath this..." he whispered in her ear, gesturing angrily at the sumptuous maroon velvet of the vest he was wearing.

"I know you don't" Chloe replied, her voice low filled with a promise. "Or at least not that I've found so far".

"Are you flirting with me Detective?" he asked, his voice light and filled with amusement. Chloe swallowed and felt her cheeks go red. "I don't mind if you do" Lucifer continued, gently running the pad of his finger over the bare skin of her shoulder, carefully watching the crowd rather than her reaction. "After all we are doing that rather human thing called 'dating'. One supposes its par for the course before I finally give you a good old-fashioned seeing to. Repeatedly".

"Crudely put, but correct" Chloe responded turning to face the dance floor so she was side on to him. She hope he could not pick up on her heart rate or the fact that she was sure her pupils were dilating. She buried her face in her glass feeling his palm slide across her lower back, just onto the curve of her ass giving her a squeeze. Nobody could actually see what was going on as the solidity of the bar prevented it but that was not the point. Telling Lucifer to stop something only seemed to encourage him to carry on, so she did not say a word.

After a suitable time was allowed for aperitifs and chat, they were all seated for dinner; forced by management into the 'bright idea' of 'mixing' and Chloe found herself seated between the Cowardly Lion and Spiderman, the latter in a far too revealing costume. She had never spent an evening averting her eyes so much. The contours would invade her nightmares for weeks and she was pleased when the tables were being cleared and she could escape to more familiar territory.

She sidled up to Lucifer who, she had noticed, had kept himself to himself so far. Maybe because, strictly speaking, he was working tonight as Lux's owner. "So shall we have this dance?" he asked gesturing towards the half empty dance floor.

"Not yet" she replied, scooping up another glass. "Not drunk enough yet to even think about it". Chloe took another mouthful of champagne, letting the bubbles tickle her throat.

Lucifer smiled and spotted Batman and Poison Ivy in a clinch in a far corner booth. "So" he said, leaning close to her ear. "How do you really feel about that then? You don't even feel a little jealous or nay, dare I say it, aroused by the sight of your ex-husband wrapped around another woman?"

"I am not here to talk about my sex life or lack thereof with my ex-husband Lucifer" Chloe responded curtly. She had been one of the first to know about Dan and Ella and, in truth, she was truly not concerned although she would admit, she really didn't want to see them slobbering over each other. It certainly did not ring her bell.

"You said lack thereof". It was almost a taunt to make her say more.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Well..." she began, wondering whether it was a good idea. Dan and Lucifer were not the best of friends and she did not want Lucifer to have even more ammunition against the poor man because he would use it, wouldn't he? They were both trying to move on, but, if she and Lucifer were to make a go of things she did suppose that he had to know her past. He did know they were divorced after all. "We just drifted apart". In truth she had done everything in her power to make him pay attention to her again. Read all kinds of stupid magazines telling her how to 'keep hold of her man'. "He was too engaged in the job and I wanted a career too as well as be a Mom but the two, with his job, don't mix very well so I..." she swallowed. "I tried everything. Indulged him in few things...well that I didn't really like..." She drifted off. He probably caught her meaning.

"I don't understand it" Lucifer replied, taking the hint of what she meant. "I truly don't understand it".

"We were together nearly 12 years Lucifer; people change" she said, scanning the crowd and wondering if they were being watched. "I was 22 when I met him and fresh out of the Hollywood bubble. He was my first serious boyfriend. Whatever I did, we just lost our connection".

Lucifer took her glass from her as something slow came over the speakers. "Come on, come and dance with me and forget about Detective Douche". Before she could object he pulled her onto the dance floor. Once she was in his arms, Chloe started to relax. "I don't understand why you had to debase yourself to catch your husband's attention..." Lucifer breathed into her ear as Chloe sighed. Ella and Dan were dancing now too, his cape wrapped around the pair of them and as they moved around, the two partners could clearly see each other. "If I was him, I would have you every second of the day..."

Chloe looked up, a small smile on her face. "I may be tempted to let you," she said quietly.

Lucifer resisted leaning down to kiss her, ever conscious that they were still effectively at work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wonder Woman walk towards them. "Excuse me, Decker" the woman, who she did not recognise but clearly knew her, cut in between them. "The Count might want to dance with someone else tonight rather than you greedily hogging him all evening". Lucifer released his chosen dance partner with a scowl on his face – he had no choice with the other body pushing itself in between them.

"It's fine Lucifer" Chloe whispered - holding up her hands in surrender as he caught her eye - even though it had been an unexpected stab in the heart. Why was it always like that? Shoved onto the sidelines? There were still officers that only tolerated her company for the higher purpose of convictions and there were some who were so obviously jealous of her working with the LAPD's not to so new consultant.

Chloe sighed and went to sit down. All of a sudden Poison Ivy slipped into the seat next to her. "Hey Ella" she said. Her voice was flat and her companion almost read her mind. She certainly saw where she was looking.

"I see Gloria got her hands on him at last" Ella noted, not liking the sight before her either.

"At last?" Chloe asked, wondering what had been clearly kept from her.

"She's been saying for weeks that she was getting to dance with him tonight, but I think he can smell desperation from a mile away" Ella offered as they watched the pair. "He looks so uncomfortable..."

"And she has wandering hands..." Chloe was half minded to go over as she saw him shift the interloper's hand away from the inside of his cloak, but equally it might make it too obvious she had a claim on him. She heard Ella laugh.

"He's yours Decker" Ella whispered, leaning closer to her. "Go over and get him". The forensic scientist was one of very few that knew they had been officially dating. Chloe had barely anyone to talk to and Ella had been that one person who with smiles and joy had positively encouraged the Detective to take what she wanted.

By the time, however, she had plucked up the courage to what Ella suggested the dance finished and Lucifer had shot over to them for sanctuary. "Ah, Miss Lopez, if Detective Decker would you not mind me interrupting your conversation, would you care for this dance?" Chloe simply smiled. She could do with another drink and some fresh air so she let him be.

After Ella there was another request, and then another and Lucifer seemed to be slowly making his way through the entire station. Each time he had looked for Chloe but could not find her. Once he finally escaped again, and after not finding her for almost an hour, he sent her a message.

_"Where are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so Chapter 2 didn't turn out as M as I expected...so I am leaving it here upped to a T rating..._**

_"Penthouse" _

Penthouse. That was the only response he got to his text so carefully Lucifer made his way to the lift, making excuses for himself to another pair of hands that tried to pull him onto the dancefloor. He punched in the button to take him to the top floor, flipping his cell back over again to see if she said anything else but there was nothing. He would admit he was worried and it was an unsettling emotion. She had been missing, as far as he could make out, for about an hour. He had thought, maybe she had gone home, or if it was Trixie but she would have told him; even he knew that.

He found her immediately, leaning on the rail on balcony out watching the twinkling of the Los Angeles night. Whether it was intentional or not, whether she knew it or not, those petticoats barely covered her ass if she leant forward and leaning forward she was. She had taken the wings off and they were on the floor in the middle of his sitting room.

If it had been anyone else Lucifer might have taken advantage. Instead of it though he just spoke as he walked. "If I didn't intend to have you for the first time on those black silk sheets, I would seriously think of just destroying those tights right now. Are you alright?"

Chloe laughed. To go from wanting to rip off her clothes and defile her to concerns about her wellbeing in the space of two seconds. "Its cooler up here" she said as he leant beside her. He saw her eyes were closed, letting the gentle night breeze caress her face. "Quieter. Less people" she mused, breathing in the slightly cleaner air at this level.

Could she have been jealous of those that danced with him he wondered? She had, after all, disappeared the moment he started dancing with other people. Ella aside of course. She could never be envious of their friendship. Chloe should know by now that he was firmly a one-woman Devil; that when Lucifer Morningstar did something he did it with enthusiasm and he was truly trying. The pursuit of her had been far more engaging then those desperate bodies that wanted a slice of the Lord of Lux and in truth he was not sure what he would do when he caught her at last. "I think I've been neglecting you", Lucifer offered, clasping his hands together as he too stared out across the skyline.

"You haven't", Chloe replied, eyes still closed. "You know I'm not the life and soul of any party." She opened her eyes at last and looked at him. She had hit her limit early tonight and, if it had not been for Lucifer and the fact the party was at Lux, she probably would have been half way home to bed by now. It was nothing to do with the fact he had danced with half of the precinct at all.

"Shall we sit down?" Lucifer asked. With her nodding her consent he sat on a lounger royally sweeping the luxurious cape of his costume behind him; legs either side so she could sit between them with her back to his chest. They settled, his arms under hers, resting on the stiffness of the corset she was wearing. Chloe sighed, her hands moving softly up his calves, soothing and resting her palms on his knees. "This is so much nicer up here", Lucifer started, resting his chin just to the side of her head. "I didn't enjoy it when you weren't there". It was quite the admission. The ebullient, life and soul, over grown attention seeking child that was Lucifer Morningstar actually felt a strange sense of abandonment himself at finding her gone.

"You had plenty of attention Lucifer" Chloe laughed.

"It wasn't the type of attention I wanted" he replied, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "It felt shallow. Being pawed".

Chloe smiled. Maybe he was changing. She shifted her shoulders a little trying to get comfortable but lying half up against the rock solid object that was the Devil and the fact that her corset was boned did not help. "Are you alright?" he asked, feeling her wiggling.

"Its this corset" she said with a grimace as she twisted again. "It's stabbing me"

"Well take the infernal thing off" Lucifer suggested, his voice short. "You know know how I feel about clothing generally Detective. Ridiculous accoutrement even though it is rather easy on my eyes". He felt her laugh again. "What?"

Chloe sighed, stretching again. "You are so direct".

"I like directness Detective" he said, running a fingertip over the ridge of the corset catching the skin of the swell of her breasts. "Directness, I find, gets you far". He moved his hands to the ribbon that held the corset together, gently tugging at it to undo the bow. He didn't hear any objections apart from the lightest of noises from her throat as he pulled the ribbon a little more from the hooks, unwrapping it and her perhaps only a few inches, but exposing the cleft between her breasts. He could see a red ridge where it had pressed into her skin; immediate thoughts invading to move her, soothe its anger with his tongue. "None of those women, or men, down there are a patch on Chloe Jane Decker". She felt the word punctuated with breath on her ear. "I don't need anything like that now".

She reached up, sliding her hands into his hair entirely intentionally pushing her chest into his hands and he heard the most delicious sigh. "Still don't understand that halfwit Douche for letting a treasure like you go. Really, really do not comprehend" he repeated voice lilting and carrying to her ears.

Chloe smiled to herself. It was nice to hear, a little boost to her confidence if anything, that she wasn't just a divorcee who was pushing 40 with a kid and apparently on the used goods shelf. "Think of it this way" she replied, feeling her eyes start to close. "If Dan hadn't let me go, I wouldn't be here".

"Wouldn't you?" he asked pulling a few more inches of ribbon as the corset relaxed. The feel of her nails scratching against his scalp as she moved her fingertips through his hair was delicious.

"No I wouldn't" Chloe responded, flexing her fingers through his hair again. "I was always faithful to Dan, just the same way I'll be faithful to you".

Lucifer smiled, sliding his right hand into the corset. She giggled quietly and squirmed, watching him as he played with her skin casting the pads of his fingers now over to the smoothness. He resisted undoing the rest of the ribbon and throwing the whole thing to one side. Whilst he might have half joked about her tights whilst she was leaning on the balcony - and anyone else he might just have done it - he was biding his time when it came to their first night together. All the more sweet if he was able to find that evil little thing called patience.

All of sudden though she grasped his wrist and moved him away before she knelt up between his thighs to bend to kiss him softly, his hands wandering down her back and the mountain of organza that was around her waist. She broke the kiss, still leaning over him but he sat up straight pressing open mouth kisses to her sternum. A small push to his head encouraged him lower, latching onto her as his chin awkwardly pushed away what of the corset still covered her.

"F..."

"You can swear if you like" he said, blowing warm breath over her wet skin. "You can be as loud or as quiet as you like with me. Although just for reference purposes, I like loud".

Chloe breathed in and out carefully but her mind was racing. It was not like she hadn't done this before but this was _Lucifer _who was pulling painfully slowly on her breast_._ This was the Devil and she was just this side of giving herself to him. His hand came up into her hair, kisses now crawling along her jaw finding her mouth again. She sighed once again as his tongue explored before Chloe bit his lip and tugged on it. "You know where this is ending up Detective, so if you want to stop it, now is the time". His voice was heavy, breathe hot against her skin and the temptation was deathly.

Chloe sat back on her heels and pulled the corset back around herself, with one arm slung across her chest to hold it up. "I liked your first idea" she offered and Lucifer would admit he was confused. "Don't be a killjoy Morningstar", she responded, running her palm over the chest of the maroon waist coat he was wearing. The suit wasn't one bought in a cheap fancy dress shop. The material was sumptuous and those buttons were probably solid gold. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"You might have to". She had never known him to be so reticent.

Chloe sighed and shuffled away, using his knees as a lever to get herself standing straight up. She walked over to the rail of the balcony. She almost looked as though she was about to lift herself up sit on it and his heart jumped into his throat. "Well don't just sit there you great lummox. Get up and come over here".

Lucifer swung his legs off the lounger and stood up far too quickly. He walked over to Chloe in three long strides, taking her wrists and pulling her away from the rail. "Don't you dare sit on there". His face was dark and Chloe felt a flash of fear of him, just for a split second, but it was still there.

"I wasn't going to" she replied, her voice cracking as the grip on her wrists slowly became tighter. He was actually shaking. "Lucifer?" she asked quietly. It was almost as though whatever over took him left as quickly as it arrived. "Let go of me, Lucifer". Her voice was level, calm and despite the fact that his grip had been tight, deep down she knew he wasn't deliberately intending to hurt her. He released her wrists and closed his eyes, shoulders down and contrite. "Lucifer? I won't do that again. I promise". He looked up. Pure primal fear had rushed through his veins when she stood by the rail. Yes, he could probably have caught her if she fell but what if he couldn't? What if he had lost her when they were only just starting out? He had never felt like this before and in those few seconds it was overwhelming. "Luce" she began, stepping forward, placing both palms on his cheeks. She had only called him 'Luce' once or twice, but he accepted the nickname as hers. "I promise you, I will not do that again or even look like I'm doing it". She reached up and kissed him, just the lightest of touches on his lips.

Immediately he knelt down on the floor, on one knee and Chloe, although she tried not to show it, immediately panicked. Was he about to...?! After what seemed like an eternity, a cool breeze hit her legs as he rolled the tights down her thighs, lifting her feet from her shoes and disposing of the hose somewhere to their collective left. He flipped her so she was facing the LA night again and leant over, his chest to her back, just enough space so he could bury his head in her neck. His tongue toyed with her, licking the outline of her ear, not seeing she was tormenting her own lips between her teeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked eventually, feeling his weight lift as he moved away and she turned completely to face him.

"Possession," Lucifer whispered. He still had that deep look on his face. Chloe Decker of a few weeks ago might have objected to the way she was being appraised, eyes scanning up and down her legs, the remains of the corset, anywhere he could see but there was something about him that threw away her deepest need to throw a punch at being treated like she was owned. "Turn back around".

Confused she did so, hands pressed against the balcony rail pleased that nobody could see them they were that high up. She had invited him so why was she nervous about what was going to happen next? She shivered as Lucifer drew their nails over the back of her thighs, nudging her them apart with his knees, leaving his fingertips just resting. The touch that he gave her was barely there just caressing the material of the lace underwear she started to wear 'just in case'. "Spread those legs for me Detective" he breathed into her ear. "Remember for the future, I want to see them so wide, like you just can not get enough of the Devil..."

Chloe swallowed and out of his range of sight she felt herself go red; her imagination getting the better of her. The sensation, and perhaps more the promise of things to come, was exquisite. A flash shot through his mind about how quickly he might be able to make her pulse around him. Maybe that was for the future too. For now he intended to savor. "Chloe?"

"Hmmmm?" she replied, shifting against his hand again.

"Do you want to come now?" he asked in such a deep syrupy tone, pressing slightly harder with his fingerstips that her body gave her no choice but to push back against him, seeking.

"Come where?" she giggled. She knew what he meant but there was no harm in a tease.

"Oh" he replied knowingly. "Well if you feel that way..." Lucifer could play at that game too. He stepped back and she could hear the click of his shoes on the polished floor as he walked away.

"Lucifer?" she asked, spinning around and seeing he was walking towards the elevator and ignoring that growing need inside them both.

Quickly she considering putting her shoes on again but left them and the tights where they were. They were too much hassle. By the time Chloe had haphazardly done up the ribbons on the corset she could see the dial on the elevator moving down before it stopped at minus 4. That was below the club _and_ below the garage.

"What are you up to?" she muttered to herself, calling the lift back up, almost jumping in her spot in impatience. "What are you up to?"


	3. Chapter 3

The lift shuddered to a halt and the doors opened with a swift whoosh.

Chloe was presented with a corridor running off to her right and very little else. It was well lit and certainly not what she might expect of a basement under a basement. In fact it looked well cared for. To her front and left she was faced with a wall and to the right a pair of doors, at the very end. It was the only place he could have gone even though there was not a trace of him.

She was still troubled by his sudden departure, even though he was clearly playing a game. Despite it all, despite her bravado, part of her was still coming to terms with her dating the Devil. The man she saw and the image he portrayed were at the ends of a wide scale, but still it was a secret that had to be kept. There was an easiness about it now, and a tiny part of her was feeding off his recklessness. Maybe sex with him would be different than Dan or Marcus. He had boasted enough and she had seen enough of LA come back for more. Who was she kidding? She only hoped she was good enough for him.

Chloe Decker knew where her path could lead and the consequences of it but so far every date she had enjoyed immensely and her relationship with him was suddenly so straightforward. He could kiss her into oblivion and on such a sexual high with their almost teenage make-out sessions that the last step was inevitable and wanted to a degree that made her blush.

She walked down the corridor, still padding along in bare feet to the doors, placing her hands on them and stopping to wonder what was on the other side. There was no noise she could make out apart from the gentle hum of air conditioning. With a deep breath she pushed the doors, letting them swing open to reveal a vast swimming pool. Chloe almost laughed in shock. Four floors underneath an LA nightclub that was hosting her work Christmas Party and there was a swimming pool. She still couldn't see him though.

Chloe walked in further, along the tiles, the walls lit and as she focussed there was a thin sheen of steam rising off the water. Loungers were dotted around. She made her way down the side, not missing how inviting and warm the water looked but every where she turned, there was no trace of him. Chloe walked all the way to a separate jacuzzi over on the far side before she heard a slight splash.

"Where you under the water?" she laughed seeing Lucifer surface. It was only then that she saw his Count Dracula costume laid out on a lounger on the very far side. _Please don't be naked_, she whispered to herself. Tonight of all nights she knew she would not be able to handle it as she would be in that water with him, probably begging him to just nail her there and then. Forget the black silks sheets.

Lucifer swam over to her, in a slow confident stroke. By the look on her face, and the fact she was chewing her nails, he knew this was a good idea. By now she was standing no more than two feet away from the edge of the pool, still half dressed as his kinky angel. Her brain malfunctioned as he came closer, seeing the muscles in his shoulders as he ripped through the water. Lucifer stopped and treaded water, her looming over him. "Are you not joining?" he asked. "I do have shorts on so you are more than safe for now".

"Well I have no swimming costume" Chloe observed, realising her mistake immediately as he watching her, half smiling as he narrowed the distance between them, swimming straight for her. He looked as confident as ever as he made it to the edge of the pool leaning up, arms on the side as she still stood. "Well if you are not going to join right now" he said, "at least sit down". He tapped the tiles with a wet splat of his hand before he moved away, a mini tsunami created as he did as his arms were outstretched, waiting for her next move. Chloe complied and sat, feet dangling in the water maybe to mid calf. This time he slipped back to her, reaching up as his hands brushed the outside of her thighs and briefly up underneath her skirts. Chloe looked over her shoulder, almost expecting someone to walk in. "Nobody knows this is here. Not even Maze" he reassured her. "This is my haven".

Chloe felt the first stirrings of arousal again as his palms massaged her thighs, a sudden flicker of a flame that had been stoked upstairs but had dimmed since they retired downstairs.

"Are you sure you don't want to get in?" Lucifer asked, still in the hope he could persuade her. "Or I could fire up the jacuzzi if you would prefer?"

Chloe looked to her side. She was tempted. "I have no costume" she repeated, even though it was a weak excuse and she knew it. Since when did he care about swimming costumes. Chloe counted herself lucky he was still wearing boxers. He didn't lie, right? Yes, she was waiting for the day that he was going to fuck her senseless, show off the millennia of experience that he obviously had and even though it had been a month of dates, she had truly expected it to happen before now. This was Lucifer after all and to her surprise he hadn't been acting out like some sex starved beast either. Even the suggestive comments in work had stopped and he had found a gentlemanly streak it seemed. Even she knew it would not last for long though. Lucifer decided to make a decision for her and hauled himself out of the water to sit beside her. He was wearing shorts and she breathed a sigh of something or other.

His presence beside her was almost overwhelming as he leant into her neck, feeling the dampness of his skin as water dripped from his hair onto her. Before Chloe thought about it, the corset ribbon was gone and it hung limp and damp from his hands. With his eyes clearly appraising her body Chloe again felt that familiar, and in truth, deeply buried sexual flutter in her stomach that she tried to keep dormant. It was sometimes safer that way.

A wet thumb slipped back into the confines of the corset and rolled her nipple, flicking and pinching, testing how she reacted to each one as he felt her right hand fall to his thigh. "Are you going to come swimming with me or do you just want us to go the penthouse now and let me have you?" Lucifer whispered in her ear, breathing tickling her skin as Chloe closed her eyes.

"Either to be truthful" she whispered in response to him, almost too quietly but he clearly heard it as she felt him smile against her skin. As he moved, Chloe tipped her head up, letting his mouth explore her neck as his hand moved lower, stealing softly down her ribs, feeling the shape, his thumb briefly touching the waistband of her skirt as she felt a pull on her earlobe. All she could think of doing was breathing his name, the party forgotten. No-one would care she was missing anyway. He was still exploring her neck, her hand flexing against his thigh and the sodden shorts that were sticking to his skin.

Chloe turned to capture his lips properly without a qualm, it seemed, to entangle her tongue with his. Lucifer made no attempt to move part from pulling the back of the corset and ribbon-less it left her body to a heap as it skittered across the tiles to where he threw it. "I think", he started as he slowed the kiss, as he could still feel her slight reticence even though her breath was warm and willing. "We deserve to relax".

He withdrew from her and Chloe put her arms across her chest. Yes, she knew he was in the only one there. Yes, she knew she was a grown woman who shouldn't be shy, but how she felt about the man with her overwhelming anything she felt for Marcus, or even for Dan.

Lucifer got up and flipped a panel on the wall and the jacuzzi started to bubble into life and he slid in, arms out along the edge of the pool appraising her as without a word she shimmied off the skirts and still wearing her underwear stepped into the water. Lucifer simply tapped his chest and she sat down, back towards him so his body pressed up against her from behind. "Far better don't you think?" he asked breathing into her hair.

Chloe knew full well she was being seduced as she felt him nuzzle her hair. He was still making no other attempt to move and she was well and truly trapped. Not that she was minded, but she had heard enough about Lucifer Morningstar to know that she was in the hands of a master of his art. It sent her brain into overdrive as she tried to relax, breathing in the warm air as she hung her head slightly as he placed an arm easily but deliberately around her waist, his hand splayed out on her abdomen. Lucifer spread his fingers wide, experimenting, exploring her skin under the water; testing whether she would be accepting a touch far more intimate than before and revelling in the undulation of her muscles. With each swirl of his fingertips slowly, carefully he pushed the boundaries of her body where she allowed him to touch.

"See," he said quietly, his mouth almost at her ear again, "I'm not so evil".

"You're not" Chloe breathed in, feeling his thumb just catch the underside of her breasts before moving to her hip, joined quickly by his other, pulling her back and up ever so slightly. Both hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts, squeezing gently and her whole body relaxed just as he asked. He covered her, moulding them with his palms, softly at first but gradually gaining confidence as he heard a long breath. He would not take her silence as consent though.

Through the water, Lucifer saw her shift her legs and felt just the most hesitant push of her hips back against him. Her palms were on his thighs again, flexing and massaging and, as he pressed another kiss to her hair, the grip only became tighter. "If you want to stop, tell me. Tell me if the answer is no". He found her nipples again, thumbs swirling and feeling her body respond. Those little noises she was making from the back of her throat he might have taken as a signal; the fact that she was arching her back might have been acquiescence for some, but Lucifer needed to hear her say the words themselves. "Tell me I have your consent".

Even though the water was warm Chloe shivered and closed her eyes, his hands the sole focus of her attention. "I would have slapped you by now if you didn't have my full consent". He laughed and he knew she was smiling. Lucifer was about to make a very inappropriate joke over her 'slapping' comment, although it would be remembered for a more appropriate occasion. He shifted a touch, knowing she could feel just exactly what his body's response to her was. Instinctively she pressed back drawing a promise filled chuckle from him.

Chloe could reach no more than his legs, tickling the skin on the back of his knees and it was a new sensation for him. Not many paid attention to his needs. He was the giver, not the taker, but that whisper of a touch was heavenly. Lucifer ran his hand up and over her chest to her throat, just that slight pressure that signalled possession. Anything more though and she would have been peeling his palm away. That, she was not into. At least for now. She knew full well he was in control of her and Chloe felt his other hand slide down her waist to sit on her hip.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly, one hand still on her throat, the other was finding its way underneath the front of her underwear, gently testing and exploring. Chloe couldn't say no if she tried and she didn't want to either. The sigh that emanated from her middle seemed to give him his answer although we was still more than willing to let her call a halt or go back up stairs, back to his suggestion of his black silk sheets.

She was being held there, pinned by his hands on her, the water jets ever so gently roaming over her body. "Take these off" he commanded twanging the elastic of her knickers as he withdrew from his ministrations. Chloe slipped forward as he let go of her so she could move; he immediately feeling the loss of contact against him, feeling a loss against the fullness of his budding erection.

After an inelegant moment, Chloe successfully removed the last scrap of protection from where tonight was going to end, dumping the sodden material onto the side, the 'splat' noise reverberating around the pool. "I have to say" Lucifer began. "That is a most indecent sound if ever there was one".

Chloe spun around so she was facing him, mirroring him as she stretched out on the other side of the water. Damp swirls of her hair sat against her shoulders as she saw a half smile on his face. "Lucifer?" she asked, wondering if she dare.

"Hmmm?" he responded, sliding across to her but he was stopped by her hand on his chest.

"Show me your eyes".

Lucifer cocked his head to one side as her skin blazed red, wondering if she had angered him. "Are we exploring our feelings, Detective?" he breathed, the question so heavily laden with desire that she found herself saying yes before her brain could intervene. As he pushed forward, her arm fell away feeling his hand on her thigh, gently pushing it to one side.

The moment he touched her, Chloe closed her eyes herself, her request almost forgotten in that split second. Whatever the hell he knew about the female body as he pressed, brushed and eventually slipped a finger up inside her, that feeling in her stomach ran from nought to sixty almost far too quickly for her. Whatever the hell he was doing, all that she could feel was that pressure building and building, pushing her hips into the heel of his hand. She was truly oblivious now to everything except the feeling of one then two fingers buried deep between her legs and the feel of her own gripping the side of the tiles. Her head slowly drifted to lay back, exposing her neck as he slowed down to string her out, tease her. "You want the Devil?"

Chloe heard a rumble of a laugh from him even though just the sounds she was making from deep within her middle were screaming at him to just strip and take her then and there. "I think I found something you like first though" he suggested. Chloe nodded, the sensations spiralling up through her again as he resumed his previous attentions, his other hand pressing against his own erection that was more than now ready, willing and able. He was not some spotty little teenager but the twitching grip around his fingers, and that flush on her chest was going to be his undoing if he didn't act quickly.

The moment she was about to come, keening noises from her throat and her breathing rapid, he simply moved away.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are a shit" she offered, hearing him laugh out loud. She was _so_ close, breathing deeply and he had just casually slipped back across the water like he hadn't just denied her.

"Your romantic nature is second to none, Detective", he whispered, sliding back across to the other wall of the jacuzzi, stretching out again like an unnecessarily smug panther.

Chloe did not want to think how long he had kept her on the edge but succeed in not taking it so far that she was in pain. All of a sudden she followed him across so she was facing him, kneeling in the water.

She should know by now he would and could play that game all night if he wanted. Chloe sunk into the water a little, just so her head and shoulders were visible. She gave a half smile and Lucifer felt his knees being pushed so his legs were flat on the floor of the jacuzzi. Almost pre-empting her, he held his arms out so she could move and straddle his lap. Chloe settled, deliberately, far too deliberately pushing her hips into his, giving a gentle test roll of her hips. "And people say I am the epitome of evil" he muttered, watching a slight flush of pink on her cheeks.

The snort of a laugh from her was unladylike. She knew perfectly well that a little more attention was necessary and she would be over the edge but games were games and he had not been playing fair. She took his wrist and put it back underneath the water and he took the hint, except all he did was start to swirl the water around sending jolts through her body that ebbed and flowed as she sunk her nails into his shoulders. All of a sudden she pushed down making contact with his hand and second later he felt her body pulse and jump at the slightest touch before she cried out, a softer burst of joy than ran up on her quicker than she expected. It was not as though he hadn't brought her to orgasm before but the final threshold had not been crossed quite yet. Her body slipped and settled on him; Chloe wondering for a second what it might be like for him to be properly inside her as she breathed on his skin, feeling his arms go around her back.

Lucifer felt her shiver, suddenly cold in the water. "Do you want to get out? Go upstairs?" he asked, seeing the chill on her arms. In truth, he was determined that his plan would be followed through even though it would so so easy and tempting to just carry on where they were.

She nodded as he released her. Lucifer was more clothed than her and she watched him get out of the water, and in the quickest route possible, dive into the main pool, to the other side. Chloe had turned to watch him ripping quickly through the water. The anticipation that was buzzing through her was just about to spill over but he could not see her watching him or the fact she was chewing her bottom lip.

Lucifer got out picking up the Dracula costume before almost running down the side back to her. "Get out and put this around you". He handed her the cape, pickiug up the remains of the kinky angel costume on his way.

Chloe stepped out of the water and wrapped the positively luxurious material around her, quickly pulling it tight fighting agains the sudden cold and well, embarrassment at being stood there naked. The rest of the costumes were bundled up again his chest and the pair ran towards the lift, Chloe positively dithering now as the doors pinged open. She felt him push her gently in the back as she tried to pull the cloak further around her, standing against the wall as the lift closed. "I can't feel the cold. Come here" he said seeing her shivering, opening up his arms as she almost ran across to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her tight. Chloe felt him slide his hand between the two of them as she tried to pull herself together.

His fingers moved slowly between her legs, distracting her as he slipped back inside her. The intensity of that first moment had passed until she could feel it building again as she reached down and took his wrist, gently pulling his hand away. His fingers reluctantly slid out of her. She felt suddenly, surprisingly, empty and for a moment she was tempted to push his hand back between her legs, to get him inside her again. She shook her head as if to throw the thought away. His hand, now resting on her hip, was warming her nicely as she breathed in the warmth of his chest.

Chloe could feel him hard through the soggy material of his shorts against her abdomen. If he could tease then so could she. She softly pushed forwards into it, wanting to slide her hand between the two of them just as he had done but instead, just ever so slightly moved her entire body against his, feeling a deep rumble from inside him reverberating throughout her whole body. She felt his hand move down off her hip until it rested on her bare skin at the top of her leg. Chloe shivered again at the cold and his touch, his casual intimacy with her absolutely mesmerising now. "From this second on", he started, his voice low and was that a touch menacing? "Nobody, upon nobody touches you there except me".

Female emancipation out of the window, her libido took over. "Not even me?"

She felt him laugh. "I can allow that" he smiled as he breathed into her ear. "As long as you let me watch every detail".

Chloe shook her head gently. It wasn't her saying no, it was more incredulity. She had never, never masturbated in front of anyone. Not even Dan. Trouble was the devil on her shoulder was taking over, let alone the one standing in front of her. For the first time in her life she did not feel judged. "And vice versa" she whispered in response feeling brave.

"Of course. There would never be any other alternative" Lucifer replied matter of factly. She was giving him all he needed and wanted. Casual sex with strangers was just not cutting it now.

Chloe reached up on tiptoes and kissed him, intending it to be a simple 'thanks'. She didn't expect him to be monogamous from the temptations that were around him every single day that the doors of Lux opened. She hoped he might, but this was Lucifer. It was not as though he was the marrying kind and another baby was not, and never was, a plan so what was wrong with a little fun and just loving him, not worrying about the future? She would wither and die; he would still be Lucifer, banging his way around the world.

The lift bumped as it stopped at the penthouse floor. "Home sweet home" Lucifer muttered into her hair it dissolving into a long breath as, before they moved, she slid her hand between them and firmly around his erection.

He gasped and looked around quickly, testing out, teasing her. "We can't" he said, somehow shocked at the suggestion, "it's far too public!" He was clearly teasing her at her skittishness virtually every time he even thought about touching her in public. To his relief she did not react adversely to his joke.

"Shut up", she replied, moving her hand experimentally up and down the length of his shaft, exploring it, getting used to the feel of him over the material of his boxers. She had not touched a man intimately in months. Actually no, it had been longer than that and that was Marcus. Quickly Chloe threw away the memory and concentrated on the future.

"That's perfect," he said quietly, revelling in the feel of her touch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him again creating a small intimate circle with their bodies, ignoring the gaping wide open lift doors. Lucifer closed his eyes as she ran her fingers over the material, but just not enough friction though, but that was her intention after all. She knew the feelings she was creating and looking up, the expression on his face was almost one of absolute peace, his lips slightly open. She had not seen that expression on his face before. "That's lovely" he said quietly, his eyes half open and she could see him trying to hold on. He felt her lips touch the underside of his jaw as she wondered just who had actually taken care of his needs. It all seemed to be what other people could get out of him.

"If you want to..." Chloe started, not entirely sure whether they would make it to the few yards into the penthouse. This lift had been the site of more than a few kisses before and had probably seen worse than this in its time. The shake of his head was barely discernable. "I am..." he started, jutting to his lower jaw to gain back some control. "I am not being wa...jerked off in a lift". He heard her laugh again, her forehead resting on his chest, as her hand continued to slide up and down. She could see him trying to hold on, to fight the urge that had brought him to this point, to delay the inevitable; and she smiled at the control she now exercised over him, the control she had over the devil by a simple touch. She held him quite literally in the palm of her hand.

"Open your eyes properly," she commanded and he did so, feeling her increasing the pressure on him, seeing how far she could push him, drawing him higher as his hips forced themselves closer to her hand. She could see his eyes glaze over. "Are you sure you don't want to...?" she asked, seeing the swift shake of his head again, but it spurred her on to do precisely what she intended in the first place.

"Fucking..."

"Close" she observed, her voice playful as she felt his body give way and jolt several times against her. A second later, just still pressing her palm against him she stepped away, leaving the devil almost doubled over in the lift. The smile she was wearing as she pulled the cape back around herself, was one of utter smugness.

Actually thankful the penthouse was empty – as otherwise it would have been quite the show – Chloe stepped inside, taking a few paces before she felt his arm go around her waist from the back, lifting her clear off the floor.

"No!" she screamed as he bodily carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, almost throwing her onto the silk sheets. Chloe was almost crying with laughter at his sudden and deeply unexpected move, pushing her hand over her mouth to stop it as he stood before her, still in those soaking wet boxers. She was still half covered by the cape from where she had landed, eyes wandering to see him hard again.

Lucifer bit back the comment he was about to make as her eyes wandered levelling at his middle. "Refractory period of less than 30 seconds" he observed. "Advantage of being celestial. Remember it for the future when you tease me like that".

"Oh..." she replied, blinking slowly, watching him again as he slid off the damp material. He wasn't joking about manscaping either

"Eyes up" he joked, Chloe feeling almost as though her entire body went red for being caught looking as she fought her way out of the cloak. 'Are you alright?' he asked at length and she nodded her head. There was really nothing else to say.

Chloe shifted and pushed the last of the cape onto the floor. Even though she was lying back in a more than inviting pose he saw her immediately cross her legs and her arms went around her chest.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it", he whispered crawling over her as she shimmied further up towards the pillows, setting herself down as he lay beside her, propping his head up on his right hand. "You are perfect" he breathed and that moment she was inclined to believe him as his lips touched her cheek, drifting towards her ear. Lucifer watched her chest rise and fall heavily, nipples tight against the cold and the anticipation that was bubbling between them. "Perfectly made for me".

His hand wandered from her abdomen, up her still damp skin, a thumb catching over the puckered skin. "I believe you" she replied, her eyes boring into his as her skin started to tingle again as he hands worked against eliciting some very delicious - and quiet- noises from her as Chloe decided to just feel rather than think.

"Good" Lucifer replied, wondering how safe she wanted this to be. Her limits were clear already, so whilst this was the moment and all he wanted to do was dive straight for her, this time he was willing to give up control if that was what she wanted. This was the first time she had given herself up to him and in any other circumstance Lucifer knew he would not have cared, but this was the woman who was on this earth purely for him and, now he had found her, him alone. A second later, he felt a push on his shoulder, and distracted he ended up on his back before she sat up, sitting on his middle, his erection sitting against her centre. Chloe let out a shuddering breath, feeling the pulsing warmth against her cold body. Hands on his chest, she moved experimentally again, running her wetness against his skin and through half open eyes she saw Lucifer swallow carefully. Whatever he wanted to do to her, he gave those ideas up immediately for next time.

He knew full well he had two sides, shoving the raw, needy, selfish, whirlwind of havoc side away until she might want it one day. Today was not that day though.

He was not going to wreck this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in this one taking a long time coming (not meant to be a pun but hey, now its here it can stay..:)) This chapter just didn't want to get written...**

"You're freezing" Lucifer whispered running his palms up her thighs feeling the smooth skin marred by the chill. He could see the goose bumps on her arms as well.

"I know" Chloe responded, flexing her hips over him again, licking her lips as she splayed her palms out on his chest.

"Reach..." he stuttered as a shot of pleasure flew threw him as she moved again. "Reach for that remote. Behind you." Lucifer gestured vaguely to the bedside table.

Chloe did what he asked and leant behind lifting her body from his and for a moment Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief now the pressure on his middle had gone. She passed him the small black object and promptly with the push of a button or two, the room started to fill with warm air. He threw the controller on the bed as his partner wiggled closing her eyes and stretching her back. She had no idea just how majestic she looked from underneath, damp blonde hair flowing down her back and body primed to receive him. "Much better" she purred as he saw the very moment she locked the door on her doubts and shoved them away at sitting naked on top of the Devil. He even _felt _the change in her demeanour as the air warmed up in more ways than one.

Before she could move further, Lucifer sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, still on her terms but as the kiss progressed she opened up to him, tongues stroking over each other. The little moans escaping her mouth were like music against the deeper rumblings of his, relishing the closeness of skin against skin. Finally. At last. It had been too long a wait to get the Detective into his bed but as her fingers slipped over his shoulders, it would be worth every ball-aching second. Any day or night up until this moment now would not have been right. Tonight, however it was.

Lucifer broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her jaw and down her neck. She kindly obliged to move, her head flopping to one side. He could feel the soft vibrations coming from her throat against his lips as her hips continued roll over his hardness, not teasing him as her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Chloe's hands were in his hair gripping, tugging on him and entirely out of his control, his hips jerked forward the second her nails scraped down his jaw. "Chloe?" he breathed; her only just recognising it as a question as her thumbs explored the softness of his beard.

He had thought of teasing her, just like he had downstairs but he did not know how far he could push her quite yet, so instead he repeated his requested for her attention. "Chloe?"

The long, drawn out "hmmmmm?" he finally retrieved from her did nothing to belie the fact that she was almost lost, the slow, smooth movements of her hips over him growing deeper as she pushed closer to him.

"What do you want?"

Chloe blinked her eyes open at the question, pulling his head closer to her body. "This...just perfect. Perfect..." It didn't help him. "Just you close to me, that's all I want right now". Her voice had taken on a tone of almost a plea, dragged up from somewhere deep inside her that had clearly not been found in years.

That second it struck him, hands taking hold of her hips as he continued to breathe on her neck and it was sending shivers down her spine. "No-one's given you any attention in a while, am I right?"

She didn't answer him and every idea, every plan he had for tonight washed away. A moment later, she moved, at last looking at him as though his words finally registered. Her eyes were almost glowing as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, breaking it quickly as the pressure on her hips increased, induced by nothing but a reflex of his hands. Everything from head to toe about the Devil was standing to attention, waiting to hear what she said. "I don't remember the last time this felt so good... Don't remember..."

Lucifer breathed deeply. Normally he was a talker. Asking questions, whispering dirty and depraved suggestions or commands but she somehow seemed to have rendered him by and large mute.

Somehow instead and likely due to his extraordinary strength, he managed to shift them so his legs were no longer hanging off the side of the bed, a brief distraction until he felt a slight push to his shoulders. He would do what she was silently commanding him to and lay back, a position where he could drink in the view again so it was the last thing he was objecting to.

His palms crept up her abdomen, up and over her breasts, kneading as her back arched into him. Vaguely he felt her hands touch his thighs to anchor herself from falling backwards. She had started chewing her lip; Lucifer wondering for a second whether she knew she was doing it, but either way, he stored it away. That image would stay with him for a long time to come. One day, perhaps not tonight, those lips would be teasing something else if he was lucky. He shifted his hips slightly, inadvertently rubbing a spot that induced only one word from her and the expletive filtered its way to his ears.

Whilst she was a sight for sore eyes, looming so high above him, his body was tense, twitching and more than ready to sink inside her as he listened to her gasping breaths and one hand left her breasts. He tapped her thigh, intending to catch her attention and he felt her shift too, leaning forward so her hair completely framed them both. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice hesitant as his question came back to him, a flash of panic infesting itself that she was either doing something wrong or he wanted to stop. "Because... I want you inside me now...and you better had this time..."

She squealed as he grabbed her by the arms and flipped them so she was underneath. "Your wish and all of that..." he began, hearing her giggle dissolve into a long, heavy breath as he pushed just an inch inside her. She should have known she wouldn't have needed to guide him, but Chloe kicked that thought of his endless experience into touch as it would distract and upset her. Lucifer felt her body twitch around him as he kept his hips in place, resisting the pull between plunging straight into her and relishing the slow, gentle welcome of her body if he took his time.

Staring at her lips, he began to kiss her, every touch becoming more demanding, more passionate as her hips rose before Chloe had finally had enough of his lack of speed and with a slap dug her nails into his buttocks. The shock of that and the ledge he was teetering on, shunted his hips forward until he was fully sheathed inside of her mouth breaking from hers, her name repeated ove. over and over in a desperate, breathless attempt to keep control. He never did this; nobody could accuse him to being a selfish lover but the need for release was clawing at him insistently and he did not want to hurt her or leave her behind.

Lucifer felt her thighs clamp tighter on his waist as she took over, really not caring how quickly this was over right now. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he felt her body clamp down on him and underneath him shift again, pushing him on. Her moans in his ear were matching his as he continued to pick up the pace and slide in and out of her, mouth arriving on the juncture between neck and shoulder leaning on the bed before his own arms would give way.

Lucifer felt weak, mind distracted away from anything but the feel of the join between them until he felt her take his hand. His eyes snapped open to find her staring at him, a kiss pressed to his palm as all he saw back at him was pure, unadulterated love that turned almost devilsome as she moved his thumb into her mouth. The image before him, and indeed the thought in her head, almost sent a direct instruction as he felt her body clamp down completely on him, pulsing over which she had no control. It was all he needed and he was spent.

Chloe felt his body relax onto hers as her lungs desperately hauled in oxygen as she kept him in a tight hold.

"I'm crushing you", Lucifer only just managed to say.

"Stay there", Chloe breathed in his ear. "Just a minute". She wanted to feel his all consuming weight and warmth upon her as she was claimed, but once she felt her heart rate slow, her stranglehold on his shoulders relaxed and he slipped out of her completely to lie face down on the bed beside her. He slowly raised his head, leaning across just to catch her lips in a brief kiss as she started to shiver again. "Are you alright?" Lucifer asked, seeing a tear drip from her eye as he tried to pull the sheet underneath them across her body. "Please don't cry, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing you fool" she responded. She had never felt anything like that in her life before. It was like her soul had just wrapped itself up in his, inexorably linked and impossible to describe or truly analyse. "I'm just happy, not upset".

"Promise?" he asked. In however many millennia not a single one of his lovers had cried. He should have known she would be different but it was still an unnerving surprise. He would not have cared with any of those lovers even if they did, but he did with her. She was different.

Chloe nodded and swiped the errant tear away.

She knew the reason she had been made for him now, just to feel like that and it was _wonderful_, truly _wonderful._

FIN


End file.
